Display cases which are lighted are known, such as displays found in museums. Lamps are likewise known which have replaceable, decorative lampshades, such as lamp shades of different colors or patterns.
Further, lamps are known which have decorative lamp stands, including painted and carved designs and figures, such as birds, reptiles, and humans.
There exists a need for a display device in which changeable objects, to be displayed and illuminated, can be readily replaced, and which includes, for example, a hidden light source.